


Dragged into Your Pace by nebulia [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Praise Kink, Safewords, Volleyball Dorks in Love, podfic cover art welcome, tiny baby kinksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Dragged into Your Pace by nebula[You’re incredible, Kageyama, Hinata had whispered that afternoon, straddling his waist, elbows on either side of Tobio’s head, and Tobio had gone cold and hot and cold all over, jerking like his strings had been cut. It had been so much. And giving Hinata that much leeway is scary, but Hinata’s also kind of gentle, sometimes. Like he knows how to handle the parts of Tobio that are fragile.]The working title of this fic was “praise kink tobio,” which...pretty much covers it.





	Dragged into Your Pace by nebulia [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragged into Your Pace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573157) by [nebulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulia/pseuds/nebulia). 



**Title** : Dragged into Your Pace  
**Author** : nebulia  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Haikyuu!!  
**Character** : Hinata/Kageyama  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : creator chose not to use  
**Summary** : [You’re incredible, Kageyama, Hinata had whispered that afternoon, straddling his waist, elbows on either side of Tobio’s head, and Tobio had gone cold and hot and cold all over, jerking like his strings had been cut. It had been so much. And giving Hinata that much leeway is scary, but Hinata’s also kind of gentle, sometimes. Like he knows how to handle the parts of Tobio that are fragile.]  
The working title of this fic was “praise kink tobio,” which...pretty much covers it.  
Tags: Praise Kink, Kink Negotiation, Safewords, tiny baby kinksters, Dirty Talk, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Developing Relationship, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573157#main)  
**Length** 1:03:21  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Dragged%20into%20Your%20Pace%20by%20nebulia.mp3)

Link is updated and functional as of 3:10pm CT 10.20.17.


End file.
